Sonya Eddy
) | occupation = Actress | years = 1995–present | nationality = American | role = Geralyn Thompson }} Sonya Eddy (born on June 17, 1967) is an American actress. She is best known for her role as Epiphany Johnson in the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital (2006–present). From 2007 to 2008, she also was regular cast member on the prime-time spin-off, General Hospital: Night Shift. Eddy was born in Concord, California. She majored in Theatre and Dance at University of California, Davis and received her B.A. in 1992. Eddy is a licensed vocational nurse (LVN). She portrays Geralyn Thompson on Girl Meets World. Biography Sonya Eddy, a native of Concord, California, graduated from UC Davis. During her intense studies she began her acting career in the West Coast premiere of "Zora, Is My Name!" (written by the award-winning actress Ruby Dee). Sonya performed several roles in "Zora" including Big Sweet - a bawdy blues singer (Ruby Dee's personal favorite). Sonya continued forth to perform the role of the Courtesan in "Comedy of Errors" as well as performances in productions of "The Crucible", "Pericles", and the Witch in "Into The Woods". Ms. Eddy won an Arty Award for her powerful portrayal of Bloody Mary in "South Pacific". Sonya's professional acting career in Los Angeles has spanned over a dozen years. Her roles include recurrings on "ER", "Joan of Arcadia", "Seinfeld", "The Drew Carey Show" and others. Having appeared in the Hallmark Movie of the Week "The Reading Room" opposite James Earl Jones, Ms. Eddy was also a series regular on Martin Short's "Primetime Glick" and has also appeared professionally in "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" with John Goodman and Brenda Fricker at the Geffen Playhouse in Los Angeles. Most recently, Ms. Eddy can be seen in her recurring role on "General Hospital" as Epiphany Johnson - a no-nonsense head nurse. She will also bring Epiphany to SOAPnet's first serialized drama for primetime "General Hospital: Night Shift", which premieres in July, 2007. Ms. Eddy can also be seen as a guest star on "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation". Sonya's many guest appearances in other primetime shows include "In Case of Emergency", "Everybody Hates Chris", "Daybreak", "Malcolm In the Middle","Reba",and many others. Her guest star performances include "Strong Medicine", "Still Standing", and "The Hughleys". In addition to her career successes, Ms. Eddy has recently become the only actor to have been cast twice on "ER". Her work can also be seen in over a dozen National commercials yearly. Not to be omitted, her versatility as an all around performer can be seen in her most recent feature film roles in "Coach Carter" starring Samuel L. Jackson, "Bad News Bears" with Billy Bob Thornton, "Barbershop", "Daddy Daycare", "Matchstick Men", and "Surviving Christmas". Recently, Sonya completed filming "Year of the Dog" with Molly Shannon and Peter Sarsgaard. Among Sonya's many special skills and talents she is also an accomplished Improv\Sketch artist, vocalist (2nd Soprano to 1st Tenor) and voice-over artist. Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Guest cast Category:Season 1 cast